the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Suggestion for the universe reset
Greetings everyone, Lord Dalek the Loremaster here (though that title is simply honourary now, if anything. I know this mythos, so what?). Since there is a very strong community need to do a universal reset, I have a suggestion as to how that would work, and it allows us to make a totally lore-friendly explanation for the reset. It’s not extremely complex, and the real hard work involves fixing up the pages to fully “reset” the wiki. So, the concepts of Chaos and Order energy are employed here. If the level of Chaos Energy reaches past a certain threshold, then Azathoth is awakened, all every being, every atom, everything that is, was, or will be, is consumed in an eldritch vortex of blind chaos. Except for God. The two have another battle, and reality is reborn. NOWHERE on the wiki is it stated that the universe born anew must be identical in laws and beings as the old one. So, that happens in the roleplay, all history is erased for the new inhabitants of reality to re-write. Changes to beings: Cosmic beings: All cosmic beings are TOTALLY removed from the role-play. Primordials, Constants, and such entities have their pages deleted Cosmic Concepts: Same fate as Cosmic Beings Angels and Demons and related: Pages are not deleted, but they become totally incorporeal, unable to interact in anyways with the material realm. Advice (or temptation) can be given, in the former in incredibly sparring amounts, while temptation is basically a perpetual force that is considered simply part of the role-play, and being a human. Anyone who had an angel is allowed to use their angel or demon character, however, note that they cannot interact with the material world in any way. Fears: Partially incorporeal, able to form images of themselves to interact with their servants or when closing upon a Runner. They cannot be harmed in ANY way, blows of all forms simply pass through them. Everyone who played a Fear in the previous universe may continue to play the Fear in the new universe, but in a very different manner, using their servants to . Phobiums: Phobiums are humans who have been influenced by a Fear in some way, giving them some powers of a Fear Servant, sans the slavery. Some may be incredibly intelligence, or very fast. Phobiums in the previous universe can retain that status, but otherwise it requires Admin permission. Fear Servants: Fear Servants are capable of what is stated on their page, to be quite simple. Most have increased speed and endurance, or increased intelligence, some form of teleportation, and so on. Some have natural weapons, or are immune to chemicals that would kill humans. Basically, they stay the same, unless one or two happen to be particularly OP. Magic: Non-existant, anything relating to magic directly will be deleted. Earthly supernatural beings other than Fears and Phobiums: Babadooks, Wendigos, and such will require community choice. I personally want to keep them but it's up to the community at large. Kinetic Powers: Fear Servants would have minor kinetic powers, related to their master. Phobiums would have no kinetic powers, and humans would also be incapable of kinetic powers. Anyone have anything to add to say about this suggestion? Category:Blog posts